All That Matters
by GWP4ever
Summary: Harry Returns from Battle to a very surprised Ginny. Slightly AU as to the setting and comletion of Battle. Harry Ron and Hermione went away and finished it alone


The loud pop of an Apparating wizard rang in the otherwise silent night. Upstairs in bed, Ginny Weasley woke with a start. _Surely not. Could it be?_ Ginny had been waiting nearly eight months for them to return from the war. Was it too much to hope that they were finally back? Ginny already knew the answer.

She had barely spoken a word to anyone since Harry broke up with her after Dumbledore's funeral almost a year ago. What followed was a very awkward summer. No one but Ron knew that Harry and Ginny had ever dated, so Mrs. Weasley kept sending them for chores together, thinking nothing of it. The day had finally come, when Ron, Harry and Hermione left in search of something. They wouldn't tell Ginny what that something was.

The hardest part of the summer was that Ginny knew Harry still loved her. The stupid, noble git. She could see it in the way he looked at her, and she hoped he knew she still loved him too. Even though she was trying to convince herself that they weren't really home, she got out of bed and shuffled to the hall. She heard muffled sobs in the kitchen, and walked in to find her mother and father hugging two dark figures.

"What-" Ginny started, before a large redhead pulled her towards him.

"Oh Ginny, we missed you so much."

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, hardly believing it was true. "But, where is Harry?" she asked, hugging Hermione. She looked around the room and saw Fred and George come in.

"He is at St. Mungo's" Hermione said softly.

Ginny felt her knees go weak, and had to catch the table for support. Fred caught her before she collapsed completely.

"Don't worry," Ron said, seeing his mother's face, "Just a couple of minor injuries. He will be here first thing in the morning."

"No," Ginny said, regaining her strength. Everyone turned to look at her, amidst a new round of sobbing from Mrs. Weasley. "We have to go now."

"Ginny-" Arthur began.

"No. We have to go now. Who will go with me?"

"I guess we'll all go," George said, shrugging.

"Yes- Hermione will you stay here with Molly, - I think she is in shock." Mr. Weasley said, gesturing to his wife.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley."

"Well, let's go then." Ron said, heading back out into the night.

-------------------

As soon as they were through security, Ginny all but ran to the room number Ron had given her.

"Ginny!" said Harry. His voice registered relief when she burst into his room.

"Harry, you're okay!" She rushed to his bed and grabbed his hand, tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you so much Ginny, but we don't have to be apart anymore. Voldemort is gone. Please, I can't be without you."

"Harry," Ginny said with a watery smile, "You should know, you don't have to ask. I want to kiss you, but I don't want to hurt you. What is broken?"

"Nothing, anymore. They are just keeping me overnight to make sure I am okay."

"Good," Ginny said, leaning over and pressing her lips to his. Harry instinctively pulled her closer, and she climbed onto the bed to lie beside him.

"I don't feel complete with out you, Gin. I am so sorry I had to break up with you, I really didn't want to."

"I know," Ginny said, stroking his cheek. "I could tell."

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you too," she said, leaning over to kiss him again.

Caught up in the moment, neither Harry nor Ginny heard Ron clear his throat.

"What is going on in here?" Fred said, walking into the room. "Potter! That is my sister!"

"Guys, relax." Ron said, pulling George away from the bed, where he stood, ready to hit Harry. Ginny moved to get up, but Harry just pulled her closer.

"Relax? How can we relax? In case you didn't notice, Harry is snogging our sister!" George turned to Ron.

"Trust me, I noticed. I guess I have just gotten used to it." Ron said, smirking.

Fred and George exchanged a very confused look.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Mr. Weasley said his brow furrowed.

"Well," Harry said, sitting up, "you see-"

"Harry and I dated last year." Ginny blurted out, "But we had to break up, because we didn't want Voldemort to find out."

The twins just stood there gaping, while Mr. Weasley stood there, processing this new information. After a moment or two, he smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you. Take care of her Harry."

"Of course, Mr. Weasley."

"I'd best head home. Molly will be glad to know you are okay." Mr. Weasley said as he left the room.

"Well, I guess this is okay-" Fred began.

"You guess? I don't think it matters what you think at all! I don't need your permission! Harry and I are dating and there is nothing you can-"

"Whoa! - Calm down, Ginny." George said, elbowing his brother in the ribs. "What he meant to say was congratulations."

"Er, right. That is what I meant. Just know," Fred said, lowering his voice, "That if you ever hurt her, bad, bad things will happen." He glared at Harry a moment before smiling. "Well, goodnight!" He dragged George from the room.

"He's right you know, you'd better not hurt her again."

"I don't plan on it." Harry said, smiling at Ginny. "I didn't mean to the first time. I just wanted to protect you."

"Yeah, well we know all about your heroic side," Ginny said while grinning.

"You got off easy with Fred and George. Wait till Bill and Charlie find out!" Ron left the room, laughing.

Ginny pulled Harry back down on his back. "Don't worry," she said, seeing Harry's look of concern. "All my brothers are afraid of me."

Harry knew she was right. No matter what happened from here on out, they had each other, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
